


I've Got My Deadeye On You~

by Sceptipliergirl2009 (efina)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efina/pseuds/Sceptipliergirl2009
Summary: A McCree x Reader fanfic! Hope you enjoy <3





	I've Got My Deadeye On You~

I've Got My Deadeye On You - A Reader X McCree Fanfiction

You looked at the watch on your wrist for the fifth time today.  
It was 11:56, AM.  
Your father had ordered you over to grab some glue for a party he was throwing. He'd expressed a great imporance in getting home before noon, which was when the ladies would arrive. Not wanting to experience your father's molten core of wrath, you pushed the cart faster towards the place that you were going to.  
Now, where did they keep glue at WalMart?  
As you sped over to the crafts aisle, you found that they had moved the crafts aisle to the entire other side of the store. Acting accordingly, you sighed and tried to find it at the other side - but it wasnt there. Time was running out. You looked at your watch hurriedly -  
it was 11:59.  
You felt something crash into you. As you looked up, you saw the most beautiful man you had ever seen. His silky facial hair along with his tusled brown hair and deep sullen eyes were the most incredible sight.  
"S-sorry..." you muttered, trying to conceal your growing blush. The cowboy's voice rubmled - the sound of his voice coming out of his mouth was the most soothing ear massage, like a video of sweet, sweet ASMR - as he talked.  
"No problem pard-" He stopped mid sentence, raiding his guns towards the cieling and pulling the triggers in a rapid fashion. The sound of gunshots rang across the entire store, several pieces of glass falling from the cieling where lights had been shattered. His voice thundered across the sales floor as he spoke.  
"It's High Noon."  
It was like he had shot his bullet of love directly into your beating heart.  
It was 12:00.  
Your dad had expected lunch by now.  
However, unaware, you had completely forgotten the mission at hand. "Ha ha ha!" You were laughing. Your face glowed with the power of a thousand burning suns, enamored by this attractive man's silly display. He was exactly your type.  
He shot a glance towards you as you stared.  
"H-high noon?" you asked feebly. You were unsure of what the mysterious man had meant, or what he was even doing in WalMart with a set of guns.  
"Yep. Th' name's McCree. Jesse McCree." He spoke in that beautiful voice of his. He didn't answer any of the questions you had, only adding more onto the pile of growing mysteries. You liked mysteries.  
"I'm...(Y/N)" you figured it was your place to introduce yourself seeing as he had just done the same. "It's very nice to meet you, McCree!"  
He smirked, then spat onto the floor. "Weell aren't you somethin' sweet." He had taken a liking to you, as you were the only remaining customer in the store after the wild shooting. "Most folks 'round here can't handle my... Well, enthusiasm for High Noon." He chuckled and lit an E Vape, blowing the strawberry scented smoke into your face.  
You couldn't keep it in any more. "M- Mister McCree, would you come meet up with me tonight?!" You were shocked by the word's that had just come out of your mouth, but forunately, he didn't seem to mind a bit.  
"Ha ha ha!" He said, choking for a moment on his Vape. "I'd be much obliged. Tonight at 12, alright?"  
"Y... Yes! Of course!" You paused for a moment, wondering if you should ask McCree for help. "Can...can you help me find glue?" you  
He smiles before tipping his hat and tilting his gun towards the north side of the store, firing a single shot in the supposed direction of the glue.  
"Thank you!" you say before quickly making your way towards the aisle his bullet had landed at. You looked back at him one final time, giving him a shy wave as a puff of vapor exited his mouth.  
That image would remain wih you forever...  
\--  
It was 12:23.  
You had come home, carrying all 5 bags of glue to the best of your ability with your tiny, weak arms. You wish McCree's arms were there to help.  
"Tadaima..." You muttered, hoping your dad would not notice. But that's when you heard his stubby little feet pounding over through the house.  
"(Y/N)!!!" He torbled loudly. You sighed, bracing yourself for the stern looks of fatherly disaproval.  
"(Y/N), why are you back so late!" he looked over to he glue. "The ladies and I are starving!"  
"Sorry, Torbjorn..." you whimper. "I got a little lost... In the store, but also in the eyes of a man."  
He crossed his arms. "That's no excuse, (Y/N). You know those human boys are nothing but trouble. Why can't you just be a good kid and go on a date with those nice Turret boys? I made them just for you, sweetheart!"  
"B-but, dad! I don't like Turrets! You know that my fetish is eyes and arms! And a Turret can't vape!" You looked to the side dreamily. "Besides, I already made plans with him for tonig..." Reaizing your mistake too late, you quickly covered your mouth.  
Torbjorn's body turned into flames. "You WHAT?! (Y/N), I can't believe this! You are to go to your room and think about what you've done!" He pointed down the hall with his claw. "And NO Sneaking out. I'll be guarding your door with Turrets, young one."  
"TORBJORN, I HATE YOU!!!!" You scream, punching him in the beard and running away with tears streaming down your face.  
Torbjorn sighs, pouring glue into his mouth and swallowing.  
"Even with all these turrets, being a single dad is so hard..."  
\--  
Laying on your bed, you wipe the tears away from your face. You looked at the cieling, imagining McCree's strong legs kicking down your door and coming to your rescue. You sigh, wishing your fantasies were more than just that - fantasies.  
You turn your head to the side, your gaze falling to the several containers full of Red Bull.  
You smiled as an idea formed in your head.  
You began to drink. You drank as many Red Bulls as you could fit in your tiny delicate stomach -about 30 cans - before flopping back down on your bed.  
You lay there, completely still, draining your mind of all thoughts other than McCree's beautiful face. You slowly drift upwards, leaving your body and floating through the cieling and flying towards WalMart.  
You see him there, waiting impatiently (you can tell because hes tapping his little footsie) behind the store and looking at his watch. He's wearing a new outfit. A black shirt with gold letters that reads, "RUDE LIFE, BACK WILD, HUSTLERR, GANG BANG, FAST LANE, DICKIN A MOUTH, ~Transform~". He also has on a red cape, a big gold belt tha says MILF, and bread-loaf colored cowboy boots.  
Its 11:59.  
You float down towards him, his eyes lighting up as he sees you.  
"You...can see me?" you ask him, your eyes looking towards him sorrowfully.  
"Of course, darlin'. The power of yer love makes you visible to th' naked eye for me." He explains as the sound of his voice makes your nipples rock fucking hard.  
"It... It's 12 o' clock, McCree... Our anniversary!"  
He smiles. "That it is."  
You both lean in slowly, feelin each others breath against your lips.  
And then, he does it.  
McCree, from a hundred years into the future, leaps through a portal and grabs your lover.  
"M... MCCREE!!!" You scream, not knowing what the fuck just happened. You could feel yourself losing control of your third eye, and your resolve to astral project wavering.  
"Who are you, scoundrel?!" McCree yells, flailing his arms.  
"I'm you but stronger." The second McCree's voice is hollow and lifeless, a man who no longer saw the thrills of High Noon. "And I'm killing you once and for all."  
"Wh-why are you doing this?!" McCree tries to reach for his gun, but the intruder grabs his arm before he can. It's true, this future McCree is stronger than the one you love. But... Is he strong in the real way? Could you ever love a man who no loner shows the promise of the desert in his eyes?!  
"If you continue to interact with the astral world, you will never be able to return to reality," says the futureman. "Yer only makin' this mistake 'cuz ya decided ta vape insteadda smoke a real cig, like a real man. Therefer, 'yall are no longer real. Where I'm from, it's illegal to be a fuckin' dweeb, so this problem never happens."  
McCree looks at you, with sadness in his orbs. "B-but... That can't be!" He looks down at his body, which is starting to fade. "N-no... But, how'd you survive, then?!"  
"By doin' this, pardner, s' that 'ya don't re-write my timeline" He pulled out a gun. "Say yer goodbyes."  
A great rage filled inside of you. One that had been inhabited from your father. Your skin begins to turn a lava color, and your head feels like its burning up.  
"No... McCree, LOOK OUT!" You scream, activating your ult. "MOLTEN COOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!"  
With all the force you can muster, you push your lover into the portal, and push the intruder to the ground. McCree has only a second to gaze into your red hot passionate eyes before you are gone.  
\--  
McCree opens his eyes, a blue sky greeting him as he stared towards the sky.  
"What in tarnation..." he mutters as he gets off the floor. He can't seem to remember how he got here, or where he is. All he know's is that he's a strong cowboy, and its his destiny to fight.  
He finds an envelope on the ground, with the name "McCree~" written in cursive. He picks it up, opens it and inside, he finds...  
An invitation.  
To smask.


End file.
